A Breath Of Life
by DeadlyEverAfter
Summary: Edward ist ein Vampir. Bella ist ein ganz normaler Mensch (aber was ist schon normal?). Vom ersten Moment an scheinen die zwei wie für einander geschaffen. Doch wie wird Bella reagieren, wenn sie Edwards Geheimnis entdeckt? Können sie trotz aller widrigen Umstände eine Beziehung aufbauen? Und wenn ja: Für wie lange? Quasi meine Version von Twilight.


**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehört gar nichts und Stephenie Meyer, dieser glücklichen &%$§, ALLES. Ich verdiene auch nichts hieran, außer hoffentlich ein paar nette Reviews ;) Alle Songs, die ich erwähne oder aus denen ich Lyrics benutze, gebe ich am Ende eines jeden Kapitels an.

 **A Breath of Life**

 _I was looking for a breath of life_

 _A little touch of heavenly light_

 _But all the choirs in my head sing no, oh_

 **Kapitel 1**

 **Don't Stop Believing**

 **(Just A Smalltown Girl)**

Isabella Swan hatte nie groß darüber nachgedacht, wie sie sterben würde. Warum auch, sie war gerade mal siebzehn drei-viertel und hatte zufällig keine Erzfeinde, die ihr nach dem Leben trachteten. Aber beim Smalltalk an Langeweile zu sterben wäre ihr auch dann nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Sie sah auf die Uhr links über seinem Kopf während er seine hundert und achtundneunzigste „Neulich, als ich voll breit war"-Geschichte zum Besten gab. Zugegeben, er war schon ganz süß mit seinem halblangen, weizenblonden Haar und den dazu passenden blauen Augen. Mike war groß und breitschultrig und der Quaterback der Forks High. Doch er war auch langweilig und eintönig und irgendwie zweidimensional. Jetzt saß sie hier mit ihm fest und überlegte sich fieberhaft eine Ausrede, weswegen sie dringend weg musste. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Angela anrufen und sie irgendeinen Notfall erfinden konnte. Oder Charlie. Noch besser. Sie zog ihr Handy ein kleines Stück aus der Hosentasche und schielte auf den Display. Schon fast drei Uhr. Sie verkniff sich ein Augenrollen und zwang sich, geduldig zu sein. Statt ihm dabei zuzuhören, wie sie neulich ein paar Einkaufswagen vom 24/7 „geborgt" hatten und damit die Hauptstraße runtergedonnert waren, dachte sie über ihren Englischaufsatz nach, den sie Montag abgeben musste.

 _Das grüne Licht als Symbol der Hoffnung in Der Große Gatsby._

„...das war echt heftig, man, Tyler ist im Blumenkasten wieder aufgewacht", Mike Newton unterbrach sich um über seine Erinnerung an die Anekdote zu lachen, „Der war total vollgekotzt, von oben bis unten." Bella nippte an ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Was du nicht sagst...", sie dachte an das kleine Plastiktütchen mit Gras, das er in der vorderen Tasche seiner Baggy Jeans mit sich trug. Beim nächsten Shake-Hands würde es den Besitzer wechseln, so wie die Rolle mit Geldscheinen, als sie sich begrüßt hatten.

„Du und deine Freunde, ihr könnt ja auch mal wieder zu einer von Tylers Parties kommen", ach ja, die Nummer wieder. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie jetzt hier saß und nicht Angela oder nicht _auch_ Angela. Im Moment stand es nicht sehr gut um das langjährige It-Pärchen der Forks High, Mike Newton und Jessica Stanley. Das war wie Brangelina oder Sigfried und Roy. Während des letzten Schuljahres hatten Bella und er zusammen Biologie gehabt und hemmungslos geflirtet. Sie war gut in sowas, wenn es sich um eine Gelegenheitsgeschichte handelte. Sie hatte allerdings keine große Lust auf die Quaterback/reicher Sohn Welt, in der Mike Newton sich bewegte. Er fuhr ein teures Auto und trug ausnahmslos Markenklamotten. Sogar sein charmantes Lächeln wirkte wie etwas aus einem teuren Herrenausstatter. Nur die Teenager-Variante. Dann hatte er durchblicken lassen, dass er auch ab und zu mal einen durchzog. Und wer das sagte, meinte eigentlich jeden Tag. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen. Auch wenn es für die Tochter eines Polizeichefs gefährlich war, illegale Substanzen zu erstehen. Daher tat sie es auch nur gelegentlich, wenn sie, wie heute, einen Film-Zerreiß-Abend mit Angela geplant hatte.

Sie setzte jetzt ein extra breites Lächeln auf. „Wer weiß, vielleicht nächstes Mal." Von ihrem Platz aus hatte sie die Tür im Auge und betrachtete sie sehnsüchtig. Sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

 _Das grüne Licht ist ein Symbol für Jay Gatsbys Hoffnung, die Vergangenheit wiederbeleben zu können._

„Willst du noch was essen?", fragte Mike und schlenzte Haar aus seinem All-American-Boy Gesicht.

„Ach weißt du, ich hab schon gegessen. Außerdem hab ich noch diesen Essay, den ich unbedingt schreiben muss", sie wollte, dass Mike immer einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung bewahrte, dass sie vielleicht doch mit ihm flirtete und nun schmerzten ihre Mundwinkel beinahe beim Lächeln, „bei Brady. Und eigentlich sollte ich den schon längst fertig haben."

„Ich hab auch demnächst eine Prüfungshausarbeit in Englisch. Wärst du so gut?" Außer Gras gegen Geld tauschten sie auch Geld gegen Hausarbeiten. Mike war die perfekte Kombination für jemanden, der sich zu verkaufen wusste: er war reich und einfältig. Seitdem Bella seine Hausarbeiten schrieb, hatte er eine zwei in Englisch. Und auch nur keine eins, weil das einfach zu unglaubwürdig wäre.

„Kommt drauf an, ob ich viel zu tun habe", sie schüttete den letzten Rest Kaffee runter, „sagen wir n Zehner pro Seite? Bei Prüfungen muss ich mehr Recherche Zeit einrechnen."

„Klar. Ist abgemacht, Swan."

Sie machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, „Also, wir sehen uns", sie schmiss drei Dollar für den Kaffee auf den Tisch und jetzt stand auch Mike auf, für das zweite Shake-Hands auf das sie die Tortur einer ernsthaften Unterhaltung mit ihm auf sich genommen hatte. Es war etwas anderes ihn in einem _real life_ Ort wie einem öffentlichen Kaffee zu treffen. Solange sie in der Schule flirteten war es nichts als ein Zeitvertreib, eingegrenzt von der Länge der Schulstunde. Hier hatte es was persönliches. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ließ den Plastikbeutel mit der Walnuss großen Blüte darin in die innere Seitentasche gleiten. „Also, Mikey. Bis demnächst."

Er winkte ihr zu, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und steuerte endlich auf die Tür zu.

An diesem sonnigen Freitagnachmittag war nicht viel los auf den Straßen. Die meisten verbrachten wohl ihre Freizeit am Strand, nur ein paar Meilen westlich der Kleinstadt, und bewunderten den Pazifik, der an einem so schönen Tag wie diesem funkelte wie ein Saphir.

Bella fuhr mit lauter Musik, _Seven Nation Army_ von den _White Stripes,_ und dem Fenster der Fahrer- und Beifahrertür ganz herunter gekurbelt. Zum Fahren trug sie eine ausrangierte Cop-Sonnenbrille, die sie Charlie abgeluchst hatte. Sie sang mit während sie die Hauptstraße entlang fuhr. An der Kreuzung Richtung Norden schaltete ihre Ampel auf rot und sie stoppte den alten, stotternden Truck. Ihre Finger klopften im Rhythmus der Drums aufs Lenkrad. Von rechts kam ein U-Haul die Straße hoch, die nach Port Angeles führte.

 _Uh, neue Nachbarn_ , dachte sie und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie im Sommer das alte Craine Haus restauriert hatten. Es war das nächste Haus nach ihrem, gut eine halbe Meile nördlich im Wald gelegen, und das letzte vor der Grenze des LaPush Reservats. Der Baulärm hatte ihr so manchen gechillten Nachmittag auf der Veranda vermiest oder sie zumindest gezwungen, ihre Kopfhörer aufzusetzen. Hinter dem ersten kamen noch zwei U-Hauls vorbei getuckert, gefolgt von einem schwarzen Lexus und einem kleineren, silbernen VW. Bella lehnte sich vor um vielleicht einen Blick auf die neuen Mitbürger zu erhaschen. Die Scheibe des Lexus wirkte verdunkelt und im zweiten Wagen sah sie nur vage eine Gestalt mit schwarzer Sonnenbrille. Eventuell blondes Haar. Sie folgte dem Konvoi mit den Augen und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie tatsächlich in ihre Straße einbogen, Richtung Norden. So viel sie von Charlie gehört hatte, hatte ein Arzt aus Chicago das Haus gekauft und ein Vermögen in aufwendige Renovierungen gesteckt. Aus der verfallenen Ruine einer Beton-Hässlichkeit aus den sechziger Jahren, in der sie manchmal mit Ange heimlich getrunken und Gras geraucht hatte, war ein quadratischer Kasten aus hellen, unbehandelten Holzfronten und Glas geworden. Ein stilvolles und dennoch innovatives architektonisches Vorhaben, dem es gelang, sich perfekt in die Waldkulisse einzupassen.

Von rechts kam ein LKW, doch die Ampel sprang bereits auf gelb. Bella startete den Motor ( _Immer den Motor an einer roten Ampel ausschalten, Schatz. Das schont die Umwelt für drei Minuten)_ , legte den Gang ein und gab Gas, als plötzlich etwas rotes, stromlinienförmiges auf die Kreuzung zuschoss. Sie stampfte auf die Bremse, der Truck tuckerte widerstrebend, ruckte, erstarb. Sie fluchte dem Fahrer des roten Sportwagens zu, dessen geschlitzte Rücklicht-Augen sie davon brausen sehen konnte und die jetzt zweimal kurz aufblinkten. Eine Entschuldigungsgeste des Fahrers? Es schien, als wolle er (es war mit Sicherheit ein _er_ , nur Männer fuhren so rücksichtslos) dem Rest des Konvois folgen.

Ein Hupen aus Richtung des wartenden LKWs ließ sie hochschrecken. Sie startete den Truck erneut und bog nach links ab.

Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass sie ja eigentlich auch mal wieder Jake besuchen fahren könnte. Sie musste zwar diesen blöden Essay noch schreiben, mit dem sie sich bei Mike rausgequatscht hatte aber das könnte sie genauso gut nachts erledigen (sie versaute sich ungern das Wochenende mit Hausarbeiten). Nachts arbeitete ihr Hirn immer am effektivsten, wenn alles schlief und nur die Käuzchen im Wald heulten. Und natürlich Metallica über ihre Kopfhörer. Eigentlich müsste sie auch noch irgendwas zu Essen auf den Tisch zaubern, aber wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatte sie beim letzten Großeinkauf sechs TK Pizzen mitgebracht. Zwei waren bestimmt noch da.

Ein weiterer Vorteil dieses Plan war, dass sie dann an dem alten Craine Haus vorbeikommen würde. Nur einen kurzen Blick erhaschen. Sie fuhr die Straße hinauf, in der sie mit ihrem Dad zusammen wohnte, schaltete runter in den zweiten Gang und schrieb eine schnelle Textmessage an Jacob, mit der freien Hand hielt sie den Truck auf Kurs: _Hey Jake – du zuhause?_

Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße und bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie an ihrem Haus vorbei fuhr. _Keine Handys am Steuer, Schatz_. Meistens hatte Dad auch noch eine abschreckende, oft blutige Konsequenz als Mahnmal parat. Als nächstes kam der Wald, hauptsächlich aus Hochhaus-hohen Kiefern bestehend, die sich aneinanderreihten wie disziplinierte Soldaten und ihre stacheligen Helme in den Himmel streckten. Weiter vorne konnte sie die Rücklichter des Sportwagens sehen, der, wäre er nur eine Millisekunde später aufgekreuzt, sie volles Brett gerammt hätte.

Ein Unfall war das Letzte, was sie mit einem Zwanziger Gras in der Tasche brauchte. _Wenn_ sie einen solchen Aufprall überlebt hätte.

Und dann die blinkenden Rücklichter. _Entschuldige, ich bin halt ein rücksichtsloses Arschloch. Du lebst ja noch._

Eben jene Rücklichter verschwanden aus ihrem Sichtfeld als sie nach rechts abbogen. Dort, auf der Hälfte der Strecke durch das dichte Stück Wald zwischen Forks und LaPush, dem hiesigen Indianerreservat (eines der Größten in Washington, wie Jake immer behauptete), stand das neue alte Haus auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Alle Fahrzeuge waren davor versammelt, als Bella (etwas langsamer) daran vorbei fuhr. Sie hatte gerade genug Zeit, eine kleine Gruppe auf der mit Kieselsteinen bestreuten Einfahrt zu erkennen. Eine hatte lange, blonde Haare, einer (etwas größer), war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, der dritte (erheblich größer), wirkte schlacksig. Alle trugen Sonnenbrillen. Dann war sie auch schon an dem Grundstück vorbei.

 _Hallo, Nachbarn_.

Ihr Handy machte ein gluckerndes Geräusch und sie las die Textnachricht: JAKE: _Jo, bin da. Im Schuppen._

Im Schuppen verbrachte Jacob Black den weitaus größten Prozentsatz seiner Zeit. Sie kannte ihn nur ölverschmiert und mit einem dreckigen Lappen über der Schulter. Jedes Mal, wenn sie Jake dann außerhalb seines gewohnten Habitats erblickte – zum Beispiel in einem ordentlichen Hemd und gebohnerten Schuhen, wenn er und Billy bei ihnen zum Essen eingeladen waren – wirkte er so, als würde er sich unwohl fühlen. Wie Huckleberry Finn in einem Sonntagsanzug.

„Na, was treibt dich hierher?", fragte er, während er sich den passenden Maulschlüssel aussuchte um die Radkappe des Motorrads zu demontieren. Das Gefährt stand in der Mitte der fein säuberlich sortierten Garage, auf den Rücken gelegt und aufgebockt.

„Ach, eigentlich habe ich nur nach einer Ausrede gesucht, um meinen neuen Nachbarn nachzustalken", Bella lehnte sich neben ihm mit ihrem Hintern gegen die Arbeitsplatte.

„Immerhin bist du ehrlich. Und was sind das für welche?"

„Sie würden dir gefallen. Teure Autos."

„Echt? Was, Cadillac?"

„Der eine war ein Lexus. Der andere, der mich fast vom Asphalt gefegt hat, irgendein Sportwagen Modell", sie hatte mehr über Autos gelernt, als ihr lieb war, während sie in seiner Garage an dies oder jenem rumgeschraubt hatten. „Versuch doch mal den Achter", schlug sie vor, als sie sah, dass Jake mit dem Sechser, den er ausgesucht hatte, nur schwer weiterkam.

„Soso, reiche Säcke, was?"

„Ein Arzt hab ich gehört. Und übrigens, Trashfilmabend bei mir, heute Abend, hab auch was Grünes dabei."

Jake tauschte den Sechser gegen den Achter, „Hört sich im Prinzip ganz gut an. Aber ich treffe mich heute Abend mit Leah."

„Hört, hört. Scheint wohl ernst zu werden mit euch beiden?", flötete sie und Jake senkte den Kopf noch tiefer zwischen die Schultern, wandte sich wieder seinem Motorrad zu. Er war so niedlich, wenn es ihm unangenehm war sein Liebesleben mit ihr zu besprechen. Dabei heulte sie sich regelmäßig bei ihm aus, wenn sie mal wieder betrunken irgendeine Dummheit begangen hatte. Eigentlich beschränkte _ihr_ Liebesleben, im Gegensatz zu Jake, der seine hübsche, vollbusige Indianerfreundin mit Sternchen in den Augen anhimmelte, auf solche betrunkenen Fehltritte. Zuletzt mit Tyler, als sie sich besoffen in Mikes Schlafzimmer begegnet waren und der nun nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollte (sie auch nicht wirklich von ihm, also war das im Grunde okay). Wieso auch, er hatte ja seine perfekte Lauren Mallory, deren Scheiße nach Rosen duftete und die Bella seit dem ersten Jahr an der Highschool hasste. Zugegeben, sie hatte es auch genossen, es dieser Schlampe heimzuzahlen, indem sie mit Laurens Freund schlief. Es war ihr erstes Mal gewesen, seines nicht (Lauren diese Schlampe! Oh Schock!) und danach hatte sie ein klein wenig geheult und noch weniger geblutet. Aber Bella war eine rationale, praktisch veranlagte Frau und sah keinen Grund darin, diesem unausweichlichen Ereignis zu viel Bedeutung beizumessen. Es war nicht so, dass sie Tyler _geliebt hatte_. Es war vielmehr so, dass sie sein Sixpack und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen sexy fand und dass er echt witzig sein konnte, wenn er genug intus hatte und anfing ihr zu erzählen, wie heiß er sie fand und dass er unbedingt mal einer Rothaarigen den Verstand aus dem Kopf vögeln wollte. Das, allerdings, so musste Bella feststellen, waren recht große Worte die nicht ganz so einfach in die Realität umzusetzen waren. Sie hatten vorher schon auf drei Parties, auf denen Lauren nicht zugegen gewesen war, heftig rumgeknutscht und gefummelt, aber _es dann zu tun_ war noch mal ein ganz anderer Sport, wie sie nun wusste. _Um eine Erfahrung reicher_. Jedenfalls war das auch der Grund, warum Ange und sie heute Abend nicht ins Ben's gehen würden. Bella wollte erst noch ein bisschen Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen (tolles Wortspiel), bevor sie Tyler wieder unter die Augen trat. Immerhin hatte er mitbekommen, dass sie geheult hatte. Das war schon echt peinlich. Warum hatte sie überhaupt geheult? Sie konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Vermutlich so ein Hormon-Ding.

„Kann man so sagen", antwortete Jake endlich und Bella erinnerte sich daran, dass es hier um Jake und Leah ging.

„Das ist doch großartig. Habt ihr schon... du weißt schon?", sie wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und nun nahm Jake die Radkappe ab und legte sie behutsam auf den Boden.

„Wir wollen noch warten, bis...", er unterbrach sich, kratzte sich selbst gewahr den Nacken, „das hört sich jetzt echt doof an, aber naja, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

Ach Gott, wie süß Jake doch war. Ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker. Bella meinte zu wissen, dass so etwas wie wahre Liebe nicht existierte. Aber es war trotzdem süß, dass er sich Mühe gab es zu glauben.

„Und wirst du dann überall Rosenblätter verstreuen und Duftkerzen anmachen und so nen Kram?", sie kicherte vergnügt und Jacob warf ihr einen finsteren Blick über die Schulter zu. Unter dem dunklen Teint glühte allerdings sein Gesicht.

„Mach dich nur lustig. Irgendwann wirst du mich verstehen."

„Na wenn du meinst, oh weiser und kluger Indianerhäuptling", natürlich war Jake kein Häuptling, aber es war einer ihrer Insider, die sie im Laufe der Jahre entwickelt hatten. Bella kannte Jake seit dem sie drei Jahre alt war und diese mit Eifer und Liebe gepflegte Garage, neben der kleinen, gemütlichen Blockhütte, war ebenso ihr Zuhause wie ihr eigenes Haus.

„Du solltest im Angesicht des Schicksals nicht deine Zunge raus strecken, ignorante Bleichnase."

„Kommst du mir jetzt wieder mit dem Großen Ganzen, von dem wir alle ein Teil sind?"

„Muss ich das? Mittlerweile solltest du des doch verstanden haben."

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich bin die Demut in Person. Was ist, soll ich dir bei dem Rad helfen?", sie kam zu ihm herüber und packte das Vorderrad mit an. Zusammen legten sie es neben die Radkappe auf den Boden.

Sie schraubten und scherzten noch ein Stündchen, tranken ein alkoholfreies aber dafür eiskaltes Bier mit Jakes Dad Billy, dann machte Bella sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Das Tageslicht verblasste zu einem zarten orange, als sie zum zweiten Mal an dem alten Craine jetzt neuem Arzthaus vorbeifuhr. Es leuchtete wie eine Kristallkugel auf der kleinen Lichtung, auf der es stand. Sihlouetten bewegten sich im Inneren. Dann war sie auch schon wieder daran vorbei.

Was so einen reichen Azrt wohl ausgerechnet hierher verschlug, war ihr allerdings schleierhaft. Normalerweise kümmerte sie ja dieser Nachbarschaftsscheiß nicht. Aber dieser schwarze Lexus hatte teuer ausgesehen und die verdunkelten Scheiben nur noch Batman-mobil-mäßiger. Und dann natürlich der rote Flitzer, der ihr so unverschämt hinterher geblinzelt hatte.

Naja, dachte sie so bei sich, irgendwann wird man sich schon über den Weg laufen. Auch reiche Doktor-Familien mussten essen und Klopapier kaufen. Sie _versuchte_ es dabei zu belassen. Trotzdem schlich sie, nachdem sie für sich und Charlie eine Pizza in den Ofen geschoben hatte, an ihr Fenster im oberen Stock und stierte hinaus, dorthin, wo ihr Grundstück an das von Mrs Winters und den Waldrand mündete. Von hier aus konnte man gerade so den Dachsims durch die Baumwipfel sehen und einen schemenhaften Lichtschein in der nun schnell fallenden Dunkelheit.

„Ich hatte heute quasi eine Nahtod-Erfahrung", Bella zog an der Tüte, die sie für sich und Angela gedreht hatte. Charlie verbrachte den Abend bei den Blacks, er hatte einen Fischertrip mit Billy geplant, der ihn bis morgen Abend vom Haus fernhalten würde. Sie saßen auf dem Dach der Veranda, die in den Garten hinaus führte, auf zwei Klappstühlen. Zwischen ihnen ein Campingtisch, auf dem eine Karaffe Eistee und zwei Gläser standen. Marlon, ihr dunkel getigerter, fetter Kater lag zwischen ihnen auf dem noch warmen Dach, genüsslich eingekringelt, und schnurrte vor sich hin.

„Echt? Bist du wieder mit dem Ärmel am Treppengeländer hängen geblieben?", Ange lachte fahrig und Bella schnitt eine Grimasse. Aus irgendeinem Grund fanden ihre Freunde und ihr Dad es immer wieder zum totlachen, was ihr ständig für Missgeschicke passierten.

„Sehr witzig, Miss Oberschlau. Nein, dieses Mal war es überhaupt nicht meine Schuld. Ich stand an der Ampel, du weißt schon, an der Kreuzung, und hatte grün. Wollte gerade losfahren, da kommt von rechts auf einmal so ein Irrer an gerast. Eine Millisekunde später und er hätte mich voll erwischt."

Ange nahm die halb gerauchte Tüte von Bella entgegen, klemmte sie zwischen die Lippen.

„Ach was. Arschgesicht. Und auch noch bei rot gefahren."

„Ja. Gehört wohl zu den Neuen, die in das neue alte Craine Haus gezogen sind."

„Im Wald?"

„Klar, oder kennst du noch ein anderes Craine Haus in Forks?"

Wenn man von hier war, verstand man den Witz. Das Craine Haus war berühmt berüchtigt, weil die Craines, die es ursprünglich gebaut hatten, eine filmreife Familientragödie vorzuweisen hatten: Mister Craine, ein reicher Sack der durch ein Internet-Start-Up an seine Kohle gekommen war, hatte eine Tochter gehabt, nur ein paar Jahre älter als Bella und Ange. Sie war wahnsinnig hübsch gewesen, eine echte Berühmtheit an der Forks High, Cheerleader und alles. Dann war sie an die falschen Leute geraten, hatte angefangen, Meth zu rauchen und war schließlich beinahe an einer Überdosis verreckt. Jetzt war sie nur noch menschliches Toastbrot und in einem Pflegeheim in Seattle untergebracht. Daraufhin hatten sich die Craines scheiden lassen, hatten das Haus verkauft. Mister Craine war nach Seattle gezogen, um seiner Tochter nahe zu sein, auf die er so große Stücke gesetzt hatte, während Mrs Craine es nach Californien verschlagen hatte, wo sie surrealistische Bilder malte und hauptsächlich vom beträchtlichen Unterhalt ihres reichen Ex-Mannes lebte.

„Und was sind das für welche?"

„Irgendso ein Arzt aus Chicago, meint Dad. Ansonsten, kein Plan. Bin dran vorbei gestalkt, als ich vorhin bei Jake war. Drei Leute auf jeden Fall, mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

„Buh, jetzt bin ich neugierig. Welche in unserem Alter?", Ange rappelte sich auf dem Klappstuhl auf und schielte aus rot unterlaufenen Augen zu Bella rüber. Im Hintergrund dudelte Bellas Playlist vor sich hin. Gerade: _Jolene_ als White Stripes Cover. Sie hatte zur Zeit eine White Stripes Phase.

„Wie gesagt, kein Plan. Werden wir ja sehen. Wäre allerdings merkwürdig, so mitten im Schuljahr die Schule zu wechseln, oder?"

Naja, _mitten im Schuljahr_ war vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Die Sommerferien waren gerade erst zu Ende gegangen. Jetzt hatten sie endlich ihr letztes Jahr an der verschlafenen, kleinen High School angebrochen und danach hieß es: Freiheit!

Da fiel Bella auch gleich wieder ein, dass sie sich vielleicht bald für Colleges bewerben sollte. Ihr schwebte etwas vor, was möglichst weit weg von Forks lag. Nicht, weil sie Forks nicht leiden konnte – es war eben ihre Heimat, hier hatte sie ihre Kindheit verbracht, ihre Jugend. Sie mochte die steile Küste, den schimmernden Pazifik an einem sonnigen Tag, das grüne, feuchte Leuchten in der Luft nach einem langen Regenguss. Aber es war auch verdammt klein hier und sie wollte etwas von der Welt sehen. Vielleicht in der Sonne. UCLA oder so. Allerdings juckte es sie auch, es bei einer Ivy League Uni zu probieren. _Versuch mach klug_ , wie ihr Dad zu sagen pflegte. Oder erstmal ein Jahr Ausland. Mit Ange durch Europa reisen, sich ein bisschen austoben bevor der Ernst des Lebens noch ernster wurde.

„Auf jeden Fall. Außerdem hätten Jessica und Lauren es längst gewusst, wenn wir wen Neues bekommen würden", Ange hielt jetzt Ausschau nach dem berüchtigten Haus im Wald, auch wenn man von hier nicht mehr als einen undeutlichen Lichtschimmer erkennen konnte.

„Du solltest einfach mal hingehen. Brot und Salz schenken oder einen Auflauf oder sowas."

Bella prustete Rauch aus (die Tüte war so gut wie hinüber, sie hielt den Stummel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger) und Ange kicherte mit.

„Ja, klar. Das kommt ja auch gar nicht merkwürdig."

„Wieso? Das ist eine nette, nachbarschaftliche Geste. Meine Mom macht das immer, wenn wer Neues in unserer Straße einzieht."

Dazu musste man sagen, dass Anges Mom auch immer mindestens drei Kuchen für jegliche Fund-Raise Aktionen an der Schule backte, eine Tonne Nudelsalat für die Pfadfinder machte, denen Anges Bruder angehörte und auch sonst das war, was Bella immer für sich _total sozial engagiert_ bezeichnete. Bella, dagegen, machte nichts dergleichen und hatte auch keine Ambitionen, es zu versuchen.

„Übrigens, Mike hat uns zu Tylers nächster Party eingeladen."

„Ach? Und, gehen wir hin?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht... mal sehen. Hab eigentlich noch keine große Lust, ihm über den Weg zu laufen..."

„Nach allem, was ich so höre, sind er und Lauren immer noch zusammen. Wette, er hat er nichts davon erzählt."

„Natürlich nicht. Dann würde er ja sein Statussymbol verlieren."

Sie lästerten noch ein bisschen über Tyler, Mike und deren grenzdebile Freundinnen ab, dann verzogen sie sich nach drinnen und zogen sich den Trashfilm des heutigen Abends rein: _The Fast and The Furious 6_. Sie hatten alle Teile der Reihe gesehen und hatten einen Heidenspaß dabei, sich über die abgedroschenen Dialoge und die gaffenden Löcher im Plot lustig zu machen. Es war schon irgendwas nach ein Uhr nachts, als Ange sich verabschiedete.

Am Sonntag hatte Bella schreckliche Langeweile. Sie schrieb ein wenig an ihrem Aufsatz herum, verlor die Lust daran, hörte Musik, las in ihrem aktuellen Buch (der dritte und letzte Teil der _Hunger Games_ ) und konnte sich auf nichts so richtig konzentrieren. Immer wieder zog es ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Wald und die Gibelspitze, die zwischen den Baumwipfeln zu sehen war.

Es war eine Mischung aus eben jener Langeweile und Neugier, die sie schließlich zu einem bisher äußerst selten dagewesenen Gedankengang bewegte. Die Sonne lachte am frühen Mittag herab, als wäre kein Fleck dieser Erde gerade schöner und sie entschied, Joggen zu gehen. Immerhin besaß sie Laufschuhe und immerhin hatte sie diese auch schon zwei oder dreimal benutzt. Sie waren stumme Zeugen einer Zeit, in der Ange und sie fest entschlossen gewesen waren, ihre schlaffen Teenager Körper zu trainieren. Das alles nur, weil die meisten Jungs in der Schule Jessica Stanley mit Herzchenaugen ansahen und in der Umkleide Sprüche über ihren durchtrainierten Cheerleader Körper und ihre enormen Titten machten. Bella und Age wussten das, weil Eric es ihnen ungewünscht zugetragen hatte. Eine fixe Idee hatte diese Schuhe zu ihr gebracht (und zweihundertfünfzig Doller aus Charlie's Portemonnaie) und jetzt sollten sie einer weiteren fixen Idee auf die Sprünge helfen.

Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass das Schicksal sich an die Fersen ihrer teuren, kaum benutzten Laufschuhe geheftet hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, denn darum geht es ja beim Schicksal, nicht wahr?

Sie zog sich weite Shorts und ein Tanktop an, schnürte ihre Haare zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz zusammen, damit sie auch so richtig Jogger-mäßig aussah.

Dort in ihrem Zimmer, während sie ihr Spiegelbild überprüfte, hatte sie das Gefühl, sie könnte einmal bis LaPush und wieder zurück rennen.

Also rannte sie voller Zuversicht in die warme Sonne.

Sie war nicht mal beim Waldrand angelangt, da war sie schon aus der Puste.

 _Nicht aufgeben, Swan! Einfach weiter rennen!_

Sie zwang sich, das Ziehen in den Seiten, das Reißen in den Beinen zu ignorieren, wurde langsamer aber rannte gerade noch so. Als sie es unter die Baumwipfel geschafft hatte, zitterten die Schatten der Blätter in einer leichten Brise über dem Weg und hier war es ein bisschen kühler, die Luft ein wenig reiner. Hier ging es einen kleinen Hügel hinunter durch eine Senke, der Weg flankiert mit gefällten und gezeichneten Bäumen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung und nicht auf die körperlichen Begleiterscheinungen eines Schlaffies, der endlich seine Laufschuhe wieder gefunden hatte. Und dennoch war es auch eine angenehme Erfahrung, die Waldluft, das rhythmische Pochen ihres Pulses in den Ohren, der Schweiß, der ihr auf die Stirn zu kriechen begann. Sie folgte dem Weg, der parallel zur Straße verlief, mit ein paar hundert Meter Streifen Wald dazwischen. Die nächste Anhöhe war schwerer als sie von weitem ausgesehen hatte und sie war verdammt versucht, stehen zu bleiben und sich die Lunge aus dem Leib zu husten. Doch sie schloss wild entschlossen die Augen, zwang ihre Füße weiter zu rennen. Ihre Tritte untermalten das Wummern ihres Herzschlags und sie erreichte den höchsten Punkt, schnaubend und nach Luft ringend.

Sie wollte so dringend anhalten und einfach nur aufgeben, doch da war schon das Haus, in neuem Glanz glitzerte die verglaste Rückfront im Sonnenlicht und sie wusste, wenn sie nicht total das Gesicht verlieren wollte, musste sie jetzt weiter rennen. Sie musste es so aussehen lassen, als würde sie das ständig tun und einfach jeden verdammten Tag hier vorbei joggen.

Sie kam an das Grundstück heran, das an dieser Seite von alten, ineinander verwachsenen Brombeerhecken eingefasst war. Zu gerne hätte sie sich alles in Ruhe angeschaut. Eine Fensterfront erstreckte sich im ersten Stock und dort – dort war jemand, sie sah eine Silhouette hinter der Scheibe. Wie gebannt starrte sie dorthin während sie tapfer weiter lief und hatte so ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Nacken. Das Gefühl, ebenso beobachtet zu werden.

Dann kollidierte ihr Kopf mit etwas hartem, mit etwas das sie nicht kommen gesehen hatte. Bunte Sterne und ein stechender Schmerz zuckten grell durch ihren Schädel und ein Geruch von Harz und Kiefernnadeln drangen in ihre Nasenlöcher.

Und dann: Dunkelheit.

Schmerzen. Als aller erstes fühlte sie Schmerzen, rasende, pochende Schmerzen, in ihrem Schädel. Sie stöhnte und es klang laut in ihren eigenen Ohren. Sie wollte die Augen öffnen, doch ihre Lider waren schwer, so schwer. Sie blinzelte gegen das Gewicht an, ein helles Licht blendete sie und ließ ihren Schädel noch heftiger pochen, ein eiserner Kolben, der gegen den Knochen hämmerte. Sie lag auf dem Boden, fühlte die alten Blätter und Erde an ihren nackten Beinen und Armen und zwischen den Schulterblättern. Vorsichtig zog sie eine Hand nach oben, um die Stelle an ihrem Kopf zu berühren, von wo der Schmerz ausstrahlte und seine langen, dürren, spitzen Finger in ihre Kopfhaut grub. Als sie ihre Finger auf Augenhöhe hielt, blinzelte sie gegen das Licht an, sah Blut.

"Uh, scheiße...", fluchte sie und nahm alle Kraft zusammen, um sich vom Boden abzustoßen. Es reichte nicht, um auf die Beine zu kommen, sie fiel mit einem „Ugh" zurück auf den Boden und sah hinauf in die Baumkronen über ihr.

Und in ein Paar helle, blaue Augen.

Sie schrie und der schrille Ton sorgte für eine Explosion in ihrem Kopf. Auf den Ellenbogen rutschte sie hektisch zurück und starrte den Unbekannten, der auf dem Boden hockte, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Oh gut, du lebst", sprach der Fremde, ein Junge – nein – ein junger Mann, vielleicht neunzehn, vielleicht zwanzig, mit schwarzen Haaren und einem blassen Gesicht, "das erspart mir einigen Ärger."

 _Mir auch_ , dachte sie unwillkürlich, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen. Eine Welle von Übelkeit ergriff sie und sie biss sofort wieder die Zähne zusammen.

 _Was ist passiert?_

Ein Baum, da war ein Baum. Und zuvor eine Silhouette am Fenster, die sie abgelenkt hatte. Sie musste an die alte Warnung ihrer Mutter denken (sie hatte eigentlich immer nur Warnungen ausgesprochen): _Guck gefälligst besser, wo du hinläufst!_

"Wer bist du?", waren die ersten Worte, die es durch den schmalen Grat zwischen Kotzen und Sprechen schafften.

"Das Gleiche sollte ich dich fragen. Immerhin kommst du ganz plötzlich um die nächste Ecke und schlägst dich selbst bewusstlos vor meinem Grundstück. Und hier-" er zog ein schwarzes Stofftaschentuch aus der Hosentasche und hielt es ihr entgegen, "Wisch dir deine Stirn ab. Du blutest."

Sie nahm den Stofffetzen und drückte ihn zaghaft gegen ihre Stirn. Es brannte. Sie sog zischend Luft ein.

Verdammt. Wie peinlich. Er gehörte wohl eindeutig zu dem Haus, das sie hatte ausspionieren wollen. Jetzt verstand sie auch, wieso Observationen immer von Autos aus gestartet wurden. Da blieb man so schön unauffällig. Obwohl sie eigentlich andere Sorgen hatte, wurde sie rot.

"Ich bin Bella und laufe sonst nicht einfach so gegen Bäume", sagte sie und mit jedem Wort wurde der Drang, sich zu übergeben, stärker.

"Das erleichtert mich in gewisser Weise. Ich bin Edward und ich wohne hier seit vorgestern."

 _Edward, huh? Was für ein altmodischer Name_. _Oder englisch. Der Name von Lords und Königen._

Aber er hatte einen amerikanischen Akzent, einen Hauch von Süden darin.

"Bella hört sich italienisch an aber du siehst eher wie eine Irin aus", sagte er, "und ein bisschen grün im Gesicht."

"Hm-mh", machte sie und konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf, Edward nicht auf die Schuhe zu kotzen.

"Kannst du aufstehen?"

Eine Welle aus Erbrochenem schoss ihr die Kehle hoch und sie presste die Hand vor den Mund. Doch es brachte nichts, vor ihren Augen überlappten die Bilder und sie wusste, sie musste kotzen. Sie taumelte auf die Knie, krabbelte so schnell sie konnte, bevor der erste Schwall aus ihr heraus schoss und auf den Boden klatschte.

Während sie dem Waldboden übergab, was sie zum Frühstück gegessen hatte, merkte sie eine kühle Berührung im Nacken, Finger, die ihre Haare aufsammelten und zurück hielten.

"Hm", machte Edward, vor dem sie gerade kotzte wie ein kleines Mädchen, das zum ersten Mal Vodka getrunken hatte, "sieht mir nach einer Gehirnerschütterung aus."

Sie japste nach Luft und flehte zu den Göttern, die ihre schützende Hand über dumme, kleine Mädchen hielten, dass es vorbei war. Schwer atmend wischte sie sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab und schluckte den Geschmack nach schon mal gegessenem herunter. Noch immer hielt Edward ihre Haare. Er kniete neben ihr und als sie zurück auf ihre Fußballen sackte, beobachtete er sie von der Seite.

"Vielleicht solltest du besser in ein Krankenhaus."

"Was?! Nein!", entfuhr es ihr, "es geht schon. Wirklich. War nur... der Schock." Ihr war noch immer übel aber auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie ins Krankenhaus.

"Dann zumindest ein Glas Wasser. Und ein Pflaster", sagte Edward, stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand, "und dann bringe ich dich nach Hause."

Sie stand auf wackeligen Knien auf, unterdrückte einen Anflug von Schwindel, verlor den Kampf und geriet ins Taumeln. Edward fing sie auf und legte ihr einen stabilisierenden Arm um die Hüfte.

"Na, hat dich ganz schön hart erwischt, Freund Kiefer", er kicherte, wie ein kleiner Junge. Sie kam sich ziemlich blöd vor und kam trotzdem nicht umhin, von diesem kindlich-frechen Lachen angesteckt zu werden.

"Ich bin so unendlich dämlich", lachte sie, hauptsächlich aus Unsicherheit.

"Du solltest einfach gucken, wo du hinläufst. Hat dir das deine Mutter nicht beigebracht?", das fand sie ganz schön frech. Und irgendwie... gruselig. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

"Anscheinend nicht gut genug. Aber ich werde den Rat beherzigen, du Schlauberger."

"So redest du also mit deinem Retter in höchster Not?"

"Na, jetzt tu mal nicht so als hättest du mich wiederbelebt oder sowas."

Obwohl sie die Idee, so abgedroschen sie auch war, irgendwie anziehend fand. Natürlich nur, wenn sie das auch überlebte. Versteht sich.

Er kicherte wieder und sie dachte, dass ein Typ der so kicherte, nur Quatsch im Sinn hatte. Sie stahl einen Seitenblick und erkannte nun, da der Schleier der Bewusstlosigkeit sich verzogen hatte, dass er ein wirklich gut aussehender Retter in höchster Not war. Sein Kiefer war kantig, seine Wangenknochen hoch und ausgeprägt, seine Nase lang und schmal, seine dichten Brauen so schwarz wie sein Haar, wie das Gefieder eines Raben.

 _Hallooo, Fremder_ , dachte sie und nahm nun auch seine Nähe war, die schmale Flanke, die an ihre rieb während sie neben ihm dahin stolperte. Seine langen Beine, die längere Schritte machten als ihre und nun bedächtig langsam gingen.

Er führte sie um das Haus herum und sie staunte, trotz der wummernden Schmerzen in ihrem Schädel, nicht schlecht ob der neuen, unbehandelten Holzfassade, den riesigen Fensterfronten auf jedem Stockwerk. Es wirkte wie das Kind von Glas und Holz, perfekt eingefasst in die Waldszenerie.

"Wow", sagte sie und humpelte die Treppen zu der großen, ebenso unbehandelten, Holztür empor, "stilvoll."

"Vielen Dank. Ich übermittle es dem Hausherrn. Carlisle hat sein halbes Vermögen für die Hütte ausgegeben."

"Carlisle?", Edward kramte seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche seiner Jeans, so dunkel wie sein Haar und das Hemd, das er trug. Sie hatte ihn definitiv bei ihrer kleinen Spritztour gestern vor dem Haus stehen sehen.

"Carlisle ist...mein Dad. Sozusagen." Ein Zögern. Sofort wurde sie hellhörig und vergaß dabei beinahe ihren Kopfschmerz.

"Sozusagen?"

"Naja", er bedeutete ihr, durch die offene Tür zu treten und nun schaffte sie es auch ohne seine Hilfe. Der Innenraum war geschmackvoll und dezent gestaltet: helle Wände, helle Möbel, hohe Decke, riesiger Fernseher vor dem extra breiten Sofa, das in eine Mulde im Boden eingelassen war. Dahinter gähnte ein unbenutzter Ofen in der cremefarbenen Wand. Von Nord und Süd war der riesige Raum durch Fensterfronten eingefasst, nach hinten raus ging es auf eine geländerlose Veranda; auf der anderen Seite befand sich ein Podest, auf dem ein schwarzer Konzertflügel stand.

Sie staunte wohl mit offenem Mund, sie merkte es daran, dass ihre Zunge austrocknete.

"Carlisle ist nur auf dem Papier mein Vater. Er hat mich und Alice adoptiert, weißt du."

"Ach was", sagte sie und staunte über all diese Informationen wie ein Kind auf dem Jahrmarkt.

"Ja, so ist das. Zur Küche geht's hierlang, komm", er nahm sie beim Handgelenk und zog sie mit, als sie keine rechten Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen. "Ich weiß, ist schon schön hier."

Die Küche passte zum Rest des Hauses, war in weiß und Chrom gehalten. An den Wänden hingen Großaufnahmen von Lebensmitteln in technicolor. Edward goss ihr ein Glas Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn ein und stellte es vor ihr auf den ausladenden, weißen Landhaus-Küchentisch.

"Trink das", befahl er und sie nahm artig das Glas und trank ein paar Schlucke. Es half zumindest ein wenig, den üblen Geschmack nach Erbrochenem aus ihrem Mund zu waschen.

"Das ist wirklich ein verdammt schönes Haus", sagte sie, bevor eine merkwürdige Stille zwischen ihnen auftreten konnte und sie beide Zeit zum Nachdenken hatten, wie verrückt diese Begegnung abgelaufen war.

Und das sie ein dummer, dummer Esel war.

 _Wieso eigentlich?,_ meldete sich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu Wort, _immerhin bist du jetzt hier, mit ihm und er ist überraschend schön und jung und drahtig und der Sohn eines stinkreichen Arztes._

Dieser zuckte nun mit den Schultern, so halb auf dem Tisch lehnend wie er vor ihr stand, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, als würde er sich eine neue, interessante Tierart begutachten, die zufällig den Weg in seinen Garten gefunden hatte. "Ist okay. Ich mag die vielen Fenster. Und wo kommst du eigentlich her, so plötzlich des Vormittags aus dem Wald?"

"Von Zuhause."

Er blinzelte verdattert. Dann lachte er kurz. "Und wo ist das?"

"Na in Forks. Oder meinst du ich bin von Port Angeles hier her gerannt?"

Wer weiß, wer weiß, hätte sie gewusst, was für eine Belohnung sie bekommen würde...

Er sah sie an, als hätte sie nicht alle Tassen im Schrank. Dann lachte er wieder. "Du bist frech. Das gefällt mir. Ich meine angesichts dessen, dass du eben gegen einen Baum gelaufen bist."

Sie stöhnte auf und zog eine Schnute, "Ja, klar, reib nur noch mehr Salz in die Wunde."

"Ich meine, normalerweise hält man an, um sich etwas genauer anzuschauen", dieses hämische Grinsen lag schief auf seinem Gesicht.

Sie wurde wieder rot, "Aber dann sieht es ja nicht mehr so ganz beiläufig aus."

"Achso, verstehe. Du kamst hier ganz _zufällig_ vorbei", seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

"Na klar."

"Und nicht etwa weil du wissen wolltest, wer in dem aufgemotzten Schuppen im Wald eingezogen ist?"

"Nee, bestimmt nicht. Hab ich gar nichts von mitgekriegt."

Sie sahen einander an und schwiegen. Dann grunzte Edward und sie gleich mit und dann lachten sie beide herzlich.

Ihr Lachen verebbte und noch immer kreuzten sich ihre Blicke, als müssten sie beide sich gleichermaßen davon überzeugen, dass der jeweils andere real war. Dass diese ganze seltsame Geschichte wirklich passierte.

"Ich hole jetzt mal ein Pflaster für deinen Kopf."

"Okay. Ach und hättest du vielleicht auch ein Kaugummi?", sie lächelte gequält. Wieso hatte sie nur vor ihm kotzen müssen?! _Wieso?!_

„Klar. Einen Moment."

Er ließ sie in der übergroßen Küche allein. Sie nutzte die Zeit und sah sich gierig nach Details um aber ihr wurde ziemlich schnell klar, dass es ein Haus war, in dem erst seit einem Tag gelebt wurde. Keine Fotos an der Wand, keine persönlichen Dinge, die sich in Körben angesammelt hatten oder Kleidungsstücke die über Stuhllehnen hingen.

Dann kam Edward auch schon zurück und setzte sich verkehrt herum auf einen Küchenstuhl, direkt ihr gegenüber. Er reichte ihr einen in Silberpapier gewickelten Kaugummistreifen. Sie nahm es dankbar an, streifte das Papier ab und steckte es in den Mund. _Hm, Peppermint._ Dann hielt er das Pflaster hoch wie ein Arzt, der dem Kind vor der Behandlung zeigte, dass die Spritze gaaaanz harmlos sei.

"Du kannst das Tuch jetzt runter nehmen", sagte er und sie hoffte, nicht zu stark zu bluten. Als sie auf das schwarze Tuch sah, war dort nur eine kleine Stelle, die sich feucht vollgesogen hatte. Auf dem Schwarz sah man wenigstens die dunkelrote Farbe nicht. Davon wurde ihr immer schwindelig. Edward nahm das Tuch, holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor und goss eine Flüssigkeit auf das Tuch, die so rostrot war wie ihr Haar. "Achtung, das wird ein bisschen brennen", sagte er, lehnte sich vor und machte ein konzentriertes Gesicht während er Blut von ihrer Stirn tupfte. Dabei schwebte sein Gesicht nur knapp über ihrem und sie konnte die Brise seines Atems auf der Wange spüren. Auch nahm sie jetzt einen Hauch von seinem Geruch wahr, eine Mischung aus herb und frisch, süß und salzig, wie ein Tag am Meer. Sie war dankbarer denn je für das Kaugummi. "Ouch", sie zuckte bei der ersten Berührungen zusammen und sah hinauf in seine blauen Augen, die ganz auf seine Tätigkeit konzentriert waren. Es waren ganz seltene Augen, so hell, dass die schwarzen Pupillen darin und der dunkle Kranz um die Iris herum einen irren 3D-Effekt erzeugten. Die Augen eines Wolfes, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

"Nur kurz. Ist gleich vorbei", er sah zu ihr hinunter und lächelte schief. Sie fühlte ein eindeutiges Kribbeln in der Magengegend.

Als er mit Tupfen fertig war, zog er das Pflaster von den Papierenden und klebte es behutsam auf ihre Stirn. "So", sagte er und lehnte sich zurück wie um sein Werk zu betrachten, "wird vielleicht eine Narbe geben. Aber ich würd's nicht nähen lassen."

Sie befingerte vorsichtig das Pflaster und wollte, dass die Zeit einfach anhielt und sie ihn sich in Ruhe anschauen konnte. Aus allen Kameraperspektiven. Noch nie hatte sie einen so gutaussehenden Typen getroffen, im realen Leben. Irgendetwas an ihm fand sie auf Anhieb unglaublich faszinierend.

Das geschah natürlich nicht und weil Anstarren allgemein als merkwürdig abgestempelt wird, zwang sie sich an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

"Danke", sagte sie.

"Kein Problem", erwiderte er, "soll ich dich jetzt nach Hause bringen?"

"Ja. Ich glaube, das wäre ganz gut. Ich würde mich gerne ein bisschen hinlegen."

Er führte sie durch eine weiße, unscheinbare Tür im Eingangsbereich in eine riesige Garage, in der locker drei Autos Platz hatten. Allerdings stand nur eines in diesem Augenblick darin. Ein roter Sportwagen, natürlich. Was auch sonst.

„ _Du_ warst das also!"

Er sah sie aufrichtig verwirrt an.

„Ich war was?"

„Na, meine Nahtod-Erfahrung."

Er lachte wieder und sie mochte den Klang seiner Lache. Hell und ein bisschen rau und absolut sexy.

„Sag bloß du warst das gestern in diesem uralten Truck?"

„Ja, Mister, das war ich! Und wäre ich auch nur eine Sekunde schneller gewesen, hättest du mich über den Haufen gefahren."

„Sorry, echt. Ich hab dich nicht gesehen, wegen diesem dämlichen LKW. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass der mir zwei Blocks vorher die Vorfahrt genommen hatte."

„Und mein Truck ist alt, aber nicht uralt."

„Schon gut, ich wollte ihn nicht beleidigen", er grinste und es hatte etwas sarkastisches. Dann präsentierte er ihr seinen schnellen Flitzer (ein Aston Martin),wie ein stolzer Vater sein überaus hübsches, talentiertes Kind. Es war in der Tat ein wunderschönes Ding, in weinrot mit cremefarbenen Sitzen und Armaturen, einem automatischen Verdeck und einem eingebauten Navigationssystem samt Klimaanlage. Letztere begann zu surren als Edward den Schlüssel im Zündschluss drehte. Das Garagentor öffnete sich von selbst, alles, was er dazu tun musste, war eine lächerlich kleine Fernbedienung zu schwingen, die auf dem Armaturenbrett lag.

"Wo soll's denn hingehen?" Er hatte sich eine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt, schwarz verspiegelt, Ray Ban Model.

"Fahr einfach die Straße durch den Wald runter bis zum Ortsrand und da die erste links."

Edward fuhr rückwärts aus der Garage, in einem ruckartigen, viel zu schnellen Halbkreis. Sie wurde in den Sitz gedrückt und vermutete, dass er einer dieser todessehnsüchtigen Fahrer war und sie sich auf eine Zitterpartie einstellen konnte. Natürlich, wer ein teures Auto fuhr kaufte einen bestimmten Fahrstil gleich mit dazu. Sie brausten die Straße 101 entlang, die das nördliche Areal von LaPush mit der Region Port Angeles verband und sie sah die Bäume vorbei fliegen wie in einem Film, in dem die Kulisse zu schnell auf ihren Schienen lief. Es ließ ihren Kopfschmerz wieder aufflammen und sie dachte sehnsüchtig an ihren Vorrat an Aspirin in ihrem Badezimmerschrank.

Normalerweise hätte sie jetzt _Verwöhnter Bengel_ gedacht, doch diese Adoptionsgeschichte ließ sie überlegen, ob er für das, was ihm in der Vergangenheit geschehen war, es nicht verdiente ein bisschen Luxus zu besitzen. Beinahe wie eine Charles Dickens Geschichte, so stellte sie sich Edwards Vergangenheit vor. In einem heruntergekommenen Waisenhaus in einer noch mehr heruntergekommenen Stadt, in zerschlissenen Lumpen und einem Bett, das sich den Raum mit zwanzig weiteren teilte.

Sie schwiegen während der Fahrt und je länger die Stille anhielt, umso mehr drängte es sie, ihn anzusehen. Vielleicht kennt jemand dieses Gefühl: Man begegnet einem völlig Fremden, zum Beispiel in der Straßenbahn, und da ist etwas an diesem Menschen, das einfach absolut faszinierend ist. Ein makelloses Gesicht, eine kompliziert-perfekte Frisur, einmalige Tattoos, die in sich Kunstwerke sind.

Sie sah im Rückspiegel, wie er den Kopf neigte und obwohl seine Sonnenbrille eine undurchdringliche Schranke war, wusste sie, dass sich ihre Blicke wiedergefunden hatten.

"Wie geht's dem Kopf?", fragte er und draußen wurden die Bäume auch schon lichter und am Ende der Waldallee brach Tageslicht durch wie am Ende eines langen Tunnels.

"Geht", sagte sie und berührte noch einmal die Stelle, auf der nun das Pflaster klebte. Bei der Berührung zuckte sie zusammen. "Tut weh," sie lächelte trotz des Schmerzes, "Ich kann nicht fassen, was für ein Idiot ich bin. Das nächste Mal werde ich mir beim Joggen einen Helm aufsetzen."

Oh, das war gut, denn es ließ mitschwingen, dass sie durchaus öfter joggte. Was sie jetzt wohl auch tun müsste, um nicht ganz das Gesicht zu verlieren.

Er kicherte wieder und drosselte die Geschwindigkeit scharf ab um in die Straße einzubiegen, die ihr Ziel war.

"Das da ist unser Haus", sie deutete auf es am Ende der Sackgasse.

Für einen kurzen, hitzigen Moment überlegte sie, ihn zu fragen, ob er nicht mit reinkommen wolle. Immerhin war es helllichter Tag an einem Sonnabend Nachmittag, da konnte wohl kaum etwas frivoles dran sein. Doch als die Situation da war, das Auto geparkt an der Seite der Straße, der Motor aus aber noch am Tuckern, brachte sie es nicht fertig. Sie sahen einander an und sie verwünschte diese scheiß Brille, wollte so gerne noch ein letztes Mal diese Augen sehen, bevor ihre Wege sich trennten. Er schien ihr nicht im Schulalter, vielleicht College, wo er vermutlich die meiste Zeit verbringen würde. Vielleicht waren gerade Semesterferien oder so.

"Okay", sprach ihr Mund, ohne Anweisung, "ich... sollte jetzt besser. Brauche dringend ne Aspirin und ein Schläfchen."

Dann erlosch das schiefe Lächeln auf seinen schmalen, blassen Lippen. "Du hast vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung. Und wenn Carlisle wüsste, dass ich dich nicht sofort ins Krankenhaus für ein paar Untersuchungen gebracht habe, würde er mir den Arsch aufreißen. Vor allem weil du dich auch übergeben hast."

Ach, nein, _musste_ er sie daran erinnern?

Sie wurde augenblicklich rot und sah aus dem Beifahrerfenster. "Das war echt peinlich...", murmelte sie.

"Ach Quatsch. Glaub mir, ich habe schon Schlimmeres gesehen. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Komm, sieh mich an."

Sie drehte langsam den Kopf in seine Richtung und er nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. _Yay!_

Zuerst zwinkerte er gegen das Licht, dann legte er den Kopf leicht zur Seite (seine kontinuierlich schiefe Haltung hatte etwas von Tim Roth) und sah sie ganz fest an. Er hob einen langen Zeigefinger und brachte ihn vor ihre Nase.

"Folge meinem Finger", er bewegte ihn von links nach rechts und wieder zurück und sie tat wie ihr geheißen.

"Okay", war seine Diagnose, "jetzt hol doch mal die kleine Taschenlampe aus dem Seitenfach in der Beifahrertür."

Sie sah ihn verwundert an.

"Ich will wenigstens wissen, ob du motorisch in Ordnung bist."

"Bist du ein Arzt oder so was?", sie dachte an Dougie Houser, der war auch ein so junger Arzt gewesen. Oder an den süßen, jungen Tierarzt, zu dem sie Marlon einmal im Jahr zum Impfen brachte, oder wenn er krank war.

"Noch nicht. Aber ich studiere Medizin, wenn dich das beruhigt. Außerdem hab ich ne Menge von Carlisle aufgeschnappt im Laufe der Jahre. Ja, genau, die kleine silberne. Gib mal her."

Sie reichte ihm die Taschenlampe, oder besser das Taschenl _ämpchen_ und er schaltete es ein. Dann nahm er ihr Kinn in die eine Hand und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe in ihr Gesicht.

"Gut. Jetzt sieh in das Licht. Ja, so, na also. Sieht in Ordnung aus. Aber solltest du dich nochmal übergeben, solltest du dich ins Krankenhaus bringen lassen."

Sie sah dunkle Punkte wo die Taschenlampe ihre Netzhaut getroffen hatte.

"Geht in Ordnung, Dr..." - sie wusste nicht mal, wie er mit Nachnamen hieß. War irgendwie untergegangen.

"Cullen. Edward Cullen, Herzchen." Er zwinkerte und es war, als würde sein Gesicht dabei aufleuchten, sodass er viel jünger aussah, ein frecher, charmanter Junge, der mit Daddys fettem Auto durch die Gegend fuhr. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie "Herzchen" nannte, passte wiederum nicht dazu.

"Angenehm, Dr Cullen. Bella Swan, wenn's recht ist."

Wenn es irgendwie möglich war, vermied sie es, ihren ganzen Namen zu nennen. Es war kein schlechter Name, an sich, nur in Verbindung mit ihrem Nachnamen ergab es ein Wortspiel, das sie zutiefst verabscheute.

"Is recht. Vielleicht kreuzen sich ja wieder einmal unsere Wege. Hoffentlich unter weniger schmerzhaften Bedingungen."

"Das hoffe ich auch."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Bella Swan."

"Dito, Dr Cullen", sie öffnete widerwillig die Beifahrertür und stieg aus dem Aston Martin aus, "Und vielen Dank für die Heimfahrt. Und das Haare-Zurückhalten." Sie lächelte etwas unsicher, schließlich hatte sie ihr Innerstes vor diesem heißen Typen in die Büsche gewürgt.

"Keine Ursache. Mach's gut", er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie ließ die Tür mit einem metallischen KLONG ins Schloss fallen.

Dann surrte der Fensterheber und sie sah Edward auf den Sitz gestützt, auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte, "Und pass auf deinen hübschen Kopf auf. Wäre eine Schande drum."

Sie sagte gar nichts, hauptsächlich weil sie soeben zur Salzsäure erstarrt war ob seines Kompliments. Dann surrte die Scheibe wieder hoch und was sie zuletzt von ihm sah, war dieses jungenhafte Grinsen unter der Sonnenbrille, die er sich sogleich wieder auf die Nase geschoben hatte.

Der Motor röhrte zu neuem Leben und die Reifen quietschten protestierend als Edward das Gaspedal durchdrückte, scharf wendete und mit einem James-Bond-Start in Richtung Wald davon düste.

Endlich allein in ihrem Zimmer kollabierte sie in voller Montur auf ihrem Bett, bäuchlings und völlig fertig von diesem merkwürdigen Malheur. Und natürlich von den rasenden Kopfschmerzen, die noch immer von ihrer Stirn ausstrahlten. Mit einer blinden Hand tastete sie nach ihrem Nachttisch, zog die Schublade auf, fand die Schachtel und fummelte gleich zwei Kautabletten heraus. Sie schmeckten bitter. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Kissen und stöhnte langgezogen.

Niemand durfte jemals davon erfahren. _Niemand._ Nichtmal Angela. Schon gar nicht Jake. Sie machten sich soundso schon alle über sie lustig, weil ihr die dämlichsten Dinge geschahen. Erst letzte Woche hatte sie beinahe die Küche in Brand gesetzt, als sie die falsche Herdplatte angeschaltet und ein Topflappen dadurch Feuer gefangen hatte. Sie hatte es erst bemerkt, als der Lappen bereits in Flammen stand, weil sie mal eben schnell zwischendurch eine Ladung Wäsche aufhängen gegangen war.

Langsam begannen die Tabletten zu wirken, der Schmerz lichtete sich wie Regenwolken nach einem kräftigen Guss und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie in einen bleiernen Halbschlaf absackte. Schreckte hoch, ließ den Kopf wieder fallen. Immerhin hatte sie sich ja auch ernsthaft sportlich betätigt.

 _Ich hätte ihn nach seiner Handynummer fragen sollen,_ dachte sie noch, bevor ihr endgültig die Augen zu fielen.

Als sie wieder erwachte, war es bereits dunkel in ihrem Zimmer. Ihre Decke war ein wirres Knäuel zwischen ihren Beinen und das Echo eines sehr seltsamen Traums ebbte durch ihr schläfriges Bewusstsein. Gerade so außerhalb ihrer mentalen Reichweite verzog er sich wie Nebelschwaden in der aufgehenden Sonne.

Sie stand auf, tat es zu schnell, eine Stichflamme aus Schmerz leckte an ihrem Schädel hoch. _Vielleicht doch eine Gehirnerschütterung_. Sie hielt sich am Bettpfosten fest, bis es vorbei war. Dann ging sie runter in die Küche, um ihren Schlaf-Durst zu stillen. Der Rest des Hauses lag still und dunkel vor ihr, Charlie war noch immer nicht zurück von seinem Angel/Camping Ausflug mit Billy. Meistens gefiel ihr ja die Freiheit, die er ihr ließ, doch an Abenden wie diesen wog die Stille erdrückend auf ihren Schultern und sie musste zurückdenken an Zeiten, in denen sie den halben Abend im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher gesessen hatte, die Knie an die Brust gezogen, den Blick auf die Einfahrt gerichtet, auf die Scheinwerfer wartend, die endlich durch das große Wohnzimmerfenster streifen und Charlies Heimkehr ankündigen würden. Sie hatte damals wahnsinnig viel Angst gehabt, dass ihm etwas geschehen würde, dass er vielleicht doch mal von einem Verrückten angeschossen werden und sie völlig mutterseelenallein auf dieser Welt zurückbleiben würde. So ganz hatte sie diese Angst nie losgelassen, aber sie war nicht mehr so allgegenwärtig wie damals.

Als er an diesem Abend spät nach Hause kam, entspannt und mit einem leuchtenden Sonnenbrand auf Stirn und Nasenrücken, sah er als erstes das Pflaster an ihrem Kopf (sie hatte es noch nicht abgenommen, wie eine Art Trophäe trug sie es zur Schau).

"Was hast du denn nur wieder gemacht?"

"Ach", begann die Lüge, von ihren Lippen zu fallen, "Ich bin gegen meine Schranktür gerannt. Echt dämlich."

Er bedachte sie mit seinem typischen _Och, Bella_!-Blick, unter dem sie sich immer vorkam wie ein kleines Mädchen.

"Das nennt man dann wohl hart vom Schrank abgeprallt", er unterbrach sich schnaubend und Bella warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

"Hey, du bist mein Vater. Kann ich nicht mal von meinem lieben alten Daddy ein wenig Mitgefühl erwarten?"

"Tut mir leid, Schatz. Tut es sehr doll weh?"

"Nein, nein, alles gut. Mach dir bloß keine Sorgen", entgegnete sie sarkastisch, „Musst du morgen arbeiten?", wollte sie wissen, hauptsächlich um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Jep. Aber nur bis sechs. Harry übernimmt freundlicherweise die Nachtschicht."

„Ich könnte was vernünftiges zum Mittag kochen", ab und zu machte ihr das Kochen sogar Spaß.

„Das wäre schön. Könntest du vielleicht auch eine extra Ladung Uniformen waschen?", er blinzelte ihr unter seinen buschigen, langsam ergrauenden Augenbrauen bittend zu. „Ich gebe dir auch nächsten Monat einen Hunderter mehr."

„Ja klar. Schmeiß sie einfach auf den Treppenabsatz. Wenn es morgen wieder so schön ist, kann ich alles draußen aufhängen."

Als sie nach ihrem gemeinsamen Abendessen (Thunfischsandwiches und dazu eine Cola Zero) wieder allein in ihrem Zimmer war, überlegte sie, warum sie Charlie angelogen hatte. Es war als wolle sie ihre Entdeckung dieses Tages vorerst für sich behalten. Eigentlich hatte sie auch die heilige Freundschaftspflicht, Ange von Edward zu berichten, wenn auch eine editierte Version des Ganzen. Allerdings ließ die Wirkung ihrer doppelten Aspirin Dosis allmählich nach, der Kopfschmerz kehrte unterschwellig und dumpf zurück und sie entschied, dass sie sich genauso gut morgen noch Gedanken darüber machen konnte. Sie krabbelte zurück in ihr Bett, nahm noch eine Aspirin und ließ sich von ihrer kleinen Glotze in den Schlaf raunen.

Sie schlief bis in den Vormittag rein, wurde langsam wach, rollte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und genoss das träge Sonnenlicht, dass durch den Schlitz zwischen ihren Vorhängen fiel. Forks war nicht gerade bekannt für sein schönes Wetter und sie wusste aus langjähriger Erfahrung, dass man jede Sekunde davon genießen musste. Es war bereits viertel nach elf, als sie endlich aufstand und das auch nur, weil sie nicht mehr liegen konnte. Ihrem Kopf ging es merklich besser, nur ruckartige Bewegungen lösten immer noch ein dumpfes Pochen aus. Sie zog sich ihr ausgewaschenes _Fuck Me, I'm Famous_ T-Shirt,das sie vor zwei Jahren für einen großartigen Scherz gehalten hatte, und eine ausgefranzte Jeansshorts an, machte sich einen herrlich duftenden, heißen Kaffee und öffnete das Fenster in ihrem Zimmer, um etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Es gab nicht sehr viel, was Charlie ihr ausdrücklich und mit Vehemenz verbot. Das Rauchen gehörte allerdings zu dieser kurzen Liste. Es kam gleich nach Drogen nehmen, ähem. Deswegen tat sie beides auch so selten wie möglich und nur, wenn er nicht zuhause war (was ja dank seiner Berufswahl häufig genug der Fall war). Als er sie das erste Mal beim Rauchen erwischt hatte (beim Kiffen hatte er sie noch nie erwischt), hatte er sie gezwungen, sich eines dieser Lehrvideos aus dem Schulunterricht anzuschauen, in denen sie Leute interviewen, die nur noch mithilfe eines Gerät sprechen können, dass die Stimme Stephen-Hawking-mäßig verzerrt und in denen sie obduzierte, pechschwarze Raucherlungen schlabbernd in die Kamera halten. Es hatte für drei Wochen seinen Zweck erfüllt. Und eigentlich hatte sie sich unlängst vorgenommen, mit dem Rauchen aufzuhören. Sie hatte es überhaupt nur angefangen, weil sie es im zarten Alter von vierzehn für eine coole, total erwachsene Angelegenheit gehalten hatte. Doch manchmal, an einem so schönen, gold-glänzenden Spätsommermorgen, gab es nichts Schöneres, als auf der kleinen, gepolsterten Bank vor ihrem offenen Fenster zu sitzen, Kaffee zu schlürfen und eine, bescheidene Zigarette zu rauchen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wald und unweigerlich kehrten ihre Gedanken zu ihrem neuen Nachbarn und dieser merkwürdigen Begegnung zurück. Ob Edward wohl eine Freundin hatte? Ganz bestimmt sogar. Wahrscheinlich eine die auf die gleiche Weise schön und reich war, mit der er in teure Klubs ging, in denen sie lächerlich kleine Designercocktails für lächerlich viel Geld schlürften.

Während sie kochte (es gab Königsberger Klopse, nach einem Rezept ihrer verstorbenen, preußisch-stämmigen Oma), hörte sie Musik und dachte an Edward. Natürlich. Sie ärgerte sich furchtbar, dass sie ihn nicht nach seiner Nummer gefragt hatte. Nur für den Fall, dass er vielleicht doch keine Freundin hatte.

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und wollte ihn ein kleines bisschen cyber-stalken, während die Klöpse auf dem Herd vor sich hin brodelten. Sie griff in ihre Hosentasche, doch ihr Telefon war nicht an seinem angestammten Platz. Normalerweise tat sie keinen Schritt ohne es und normalerweise steckte es immer in der vorderen Tasche ihrer Hose. Wo war das Scheißding? Sie ließ die Klöpse Klöpse sein und startete eine routinemäßige Suchaktion. In ihrer Jeans von gestern fand sie es nicht, auch nicht auf dem Schreibtisch oder dem Schuhschrank im Flur.

Hatte sie es mit zu ihrer Joggingtour genommen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern und weil sie es sonst nirgendwo fand, rief sie sich selber mit dem tragbaren Telefon aus dem Wohnzimmer an.

Sie hielt die schnurlose Einheit in der Hand und lauschte angestrengt nach ihrem Klingelton. Dabei ging sie auf und ab, falls es doch irgendwo im oberen Stock herumlag.

Tuuut. Tuuut.

Dann: ein Klicken und: „Ja, hallooo?"

Sie erstarrte, als sie seine Stimme erkannte (man konnte quasi das schiefe Grinsen darin hören).

 _Edward_.

Ihr Herz machte einen tollkühnen Sprung.

"Hallo du auch", sie musste es doch bei ihrem Sturz verloren haben, "das ist äh mein Telefon, das du da hast."

"Na meins ist es sicherlich nicht. Es hat ganz mutterseelenallein im Wald vor sich hin gedudelt, da habe ich es gefunden. Warte mal kurz", sie hörte, wie etwas klickte, Vogelgezwitscher im Hintergrund und dann, der Knall einer Autotür, der ein Echo in der Leitung erzeugte.  
"So da bin ich wieder. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es gleich bei dir klingeln wird."

Im ersten Moment kapierte Bella überhaupt nicht. Dann schrillte die Türklingel los und Bella stand wie angewurzelt im Wohnzimmer, drehte sich langsam Richtung Flur und Haustür.

"Wie... woher..."

"Willst du nicht gucken wer da ist, Bella?"

Sie ließ das Telefon sinken, drückte aber noch nicht auf den roten Knopf. Dann ging sie zur Tür, öffnete sie und natürlich stand er dort, die XXL-Sonnebrille auf der schlanken Nase, ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er hielt noch immer ihr Handy an sein Ohr.

Sie nahm das Telefon wieder an ihres, "Du ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, ich habe Besuch."

"Das war gerade der seltsamste Zufall", sagte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, grinste, "Gerade als ich den Motor ausgeschaltet habe, klingelt das Telefon."

Er reichte es ihr, sie nahm es entgegen und starrte ihn dabei ungläubig an.

"Das kann man wohl laut sagen."

„Cooler Klingelton, ü fand schon immer Don't Stop Me Now ist der zweitbeste Song von Queen."

Wie er ihr so gegenüber stand, dachte sie, dass er nicht größer als 1,85 war. Ein kleines Stück größer als sie, aber nicht all zu viel. Über seine Schulter hinweg konnte sie den Aston Martin an der anderen Straßenseite parken sehen. Er glänzte in der Sonne wie frisch aus der Werkstatt.

„Der beste ist natürlich _Bohemian Rhapsody_ ", sagte sie, immer noch ein bisschen benommen von seinem unerwarteten Auftritt.

„Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen."

Sie tauschten ein anerkennendes Lächeln aus.

Sollte er womöglich auch noch Musikgeschmack haben?

"Also, Bella. Ich muss dann weiter. Es war mir wirklich ein äußerst merkwürdiges Vergnügen. Da sagt man wohl, Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke."

Doch sie konnte ihn nicht einfach so ziehen lassen. Nicht schon wieder. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie noch so ein irrer Zufall zusammen brachte? „Sag mal, ehm", sie bemühte sich, so lässig wie möglich zu klingen, „hast du schon was gegessen?"

„Nein. Wieso?"

„Ach... ich hab was gekocht. Also für Charlie und mich. Mein Dad, meine ich. Der kommt aber erst so gegen sechs von der Arbeit... und ich esse so ungern allein", _weil ich die Hälfte meines Lebens gefühlt alleine gegessen habe. Und weil ich nicht will, dass du gehst._

„Ich denke, ein Stündchen könnte ich wohl erübrigen."

„Cool."

Sie löste sich vom Türrahmen und machte zwei Schritte rückwärts. Doch er machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu folgen.

„Na komm, es gibt Königsberger Klopse. Ein Geheimgericht meiner Großmutter aus Deutschland", sie winkte mit dem klammen Geschirrtuch, das sie immer beim Kochen über der Schulter trug, schwang es im Kreis, um ein bisschen von ihrer aufgestauten Nervosität abzubauen.

Er zögerte und sah dabei irgendwie angespannt aus, die Muskeln in seinem kantigen Kiefer mahlten. Sie verstand nicht, was ihn zurückhielt.

„Magst du keine Königsberger Klopse?", fragte sie nun ein wenig verunsichert.

„Doch. Und es riecht schon hier ziemlich gut."

„Na also. Komm rein", sie machte eine ausladende Geste mit dem Handtuch und nun setzte er sich endlich in Bewegung (sie fand, dass er irgendwie erleichtert aussah) und schlenderte, die Hände in den Taschen, an ihr vorbei ins Innere des Swan Hauses.

Er nahm am Küchentisch Platz und Bella wandte sich wieder der Kochzeile zu, um einen Moment zu erhaschen in dem sie mitschneiden konnte, was hier geschah. Sie atmete so lautlos wie möglich einmal tief durch. _Okay, so weit, so gut. Jetzt ist er hier, merkwürdige Wendung des Schicksals, oder wie auch immer man es nennt_.

„Du liest _Der Große Gatsby_?"

Er hatte das Buch auf dem Küchentisch gefunden, hielt es nun hoch, wie zur Beweisführung.

„Ja, für die Schule. Aber ich muss sagen, es gefällt mir. Besser als die meiste andere Lektüre, die wir so lesen müssen. Ich sag nur _Die Mayflower_ " - sie verdrehte genervt die Augen - „Naja jedenfalls schreibe ich im Moment eine Hausarbeit über Gatsby. Insbesondere über die Bedeutung des grünen Lichts."

„Es ist ein Symbol der Hoffnung, an die sich Gatsby verzweifelt klammert, dass sein Leben wieder einen Sinn bekommt, wenn er nur Daisy zurückgewinnen kann."

Sie hielt überrascht inne, den Kochlöffel in der Hand.

„Ja! Genau das wollte ich auch schreiben."

„Ein trauriges Buch. Aber ich mag es trotzdem, vor allem weil es die guten alten Roaring Twenties ziemlich kritisch darstellt."

„Stimmt. Der ganze Reichtum ist nur Mittel zu einem Zweck, den Gatsby nicht erreichen kann."

„Ich finde es auch ziemlich ironisch, dass es gerade dieses Ideal der Großen Liebe ist, die letztendlich zwischen Gatsby und Daisy steht. Wenn man das noch ein bisschen weiter denkt, könnte man es auch auf den American Dream als solchen beziehen."

 _Oh mein Gott, wenn ich nicht aufpasse, verknalle ich mich noch ernsthaft in ihn._

„Den Gedanken hatte ich auch beim Lesen," ein kaum beherrschbares, breites Grinsen zwang sich ihr auf, während sie sich nach den Küchenschränken über der Spüle, um zwei Teller heraus zu kramen.

„Warte, lass mich das machen."

Plötzlich war seine Stimme so nah, dass Bella erschrak. Sie wirbelte herum und konnte sich gerade noch so einen spitzen Schrei verkneifen. Er stand direkt vor ihr, seine Sonnenbrille war verschwunden und nun sah sie direkt in seine irrsinnig hellen Augen. Sie zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als sich seine kühle Hand auf ihren nackten Oberarm legte. Nein, nicht kühl, sondern kalt. Als wäre er ohne Handschuhe durch einen Schneesturm gelaufen.

„Lass mich dir helfen", sprach er ruhig, melodisch, tief. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie zu ihm auf, seine unerwartete, physische Nähe ließ ihr Herz flattern wie ein hysterischer kleiner Vogel im Käfig ihres Brustkorbs. Sie schluckte und die Spitzen ihrer Ohren glühten heiß. Er lächelte nicht, er grinste auch nicht schief, gerade jetzt sah er völlig ausdruckslos auf sie herab.

„Äh, ja, die äh Teller, sind rechts oben von der Spüle", stammelte sie und zwang sich tief in ihrem Verstand, sich zusammen zu reißen. Wie war er nur so schnell bei ihr gewesen? Sie hatte nichts gehört, keine Bewegung gespürt. Eine Millisekunde zuvor hatte er noch am Tisch gesessen und jetzt war er ihr so nah, dass sie sich sicher war, dass er ihren galoppierenden Puls hören _musste_.

Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, seine Lippen pressten sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen und er runzelte die Stirn, die dichten, dunklen Augenbrauen warfen dunkle Schatten über seine blauen Augen. Ein Schauer rann ihr Rückgrat herunter, doch es war kein guter Schauer. So kalt wie seine Hand hinterließ er eisige Gänsehaut auf ihren nackten Armen. Dann ließ er die Hand sinken, wandte den Blick ab und streckte sich an ihr vorbei nach dem Küchenschrank.

Was bitte war _das_?

Edward tat ganz so als wäre rein gar nichts geschehen, holte zwei Teller hervor und hielt sie ihr mit entgegen. Sie nahm sie ihm ab und war dankbar, dass sie sich nun wieder den Töpfen zuwenden konnte.

Gedankenverloren verteilte sie Reis und Klopse mit Soße auf beiden Tellern, nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie zum Tisch ging. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sie begannen still zu essen. Sie sprachen eine ganze Weile kein Wort und die einzigen Geräusche in der Küche waren das Klackern von Besteck auf Porzellan und bedächtiges Kauen. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und hob kaum merkbar den Kopf um zu sehen, ob es ihm schmeckte. Doch wo sie schon fast die Hälfte ihrer Portion verdrückt hatte, hatte er kaum mehr als drei Bisse genommen. Hauptsächlich, so sah sie nun, schob er das Essen von einer Seite des Tellers zur anderen, nahm dann und wann einen winzigen Haps von seiner Gabel. Diesen kaute er bedächtig und lange.

„Und?", sagte sie als sie die Stille nicht mehr ertragen konnte, „Schmeckt's dir?"

„Ja. Sehr gut sogar. Ich bin nur nicht... so richtig hungrig."

Aber hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er noch nichts gegessen hatte?

„Du kannst es ruhig sagen, wenn es dir nicht schmeckt"; entgegnete sie. Das würde sie allerdings nicht wirklich nachvollziehen können, denn sie fand es außerordentlich lecker. Fast genauso wie bei ihrer Oma damals.

„Nein, wirklich. Ich... esse so und so nicht sehr viel. Du weißt schon. Auf die schlanke Linie achten und so." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre das eben was man so tat.

„Ach wirklich? Scheint mir nicht so, als hättest du ein Problem damit."

„Ja, jetzt nicht mehr. Aber als Kind war ich echt fett", er lachte, „und seitdem hab ich mir diese Essgewohnheit angeeignet. Nichts gegen deine Kochkünste, wirklich nicht. Is total lecker. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Mädchen deines Alters schon so gut kochen kann."

„Das ist keine große Kunst, wenn man auch mal was anderes als Chop Suey vom Takeaway oder Tiefkühlpizzen essen will. Was glaubst du denn, wie alt ich bin?" entgegnete sie, schob sich noch eine Gabel voll Klopse in den Mund und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie wollte nämlich unbedingt wissen, wie alt _er_ war.

„Naja... so achtzehn?", er schnitt sich eine Miniportion Fleisch ab, auf der er bedächtig herumkaute.

"Fast. Siebzehn Ein-Dreiviertel. Und du?"

"Hm", machte er, schluckte betont herunter, "dreiundzwanzig drei-siebtel."

Sie hätte ihn jünger eingeschätzt. Vielleicht neunzehn, allerhöchstens zwanzig.

"Hast du denn sonst niemanden, der für dich kocht?", wollte er wissen.

"Nö. Mein Dad arbeitet Vollzeit und Kochen zählt nun wirklich nicht zu seinen Stärken", sie kratzte den Rest ihrer Portion auf ihre Gabel. Edward hatte nicht mal die Hälfte seiner Portion gegessen und nun legte er sein Besteck auf den Teller und schob ihn ein Stück von sich.

"Und deine Mom?"

Bella stand auf, die Beine ihres Stuhls kratzten über das alte, türkisfarbene Linoleum. Sie nahm seinen und ihren Teller und brachte sie zur Spüle, kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. _Mal sehen, ob er gleich wieder hinter mir steht,_ dachte sie und hoffte und fürchtete es zu gleicher Maßen.

"Meine Mom hat uns vor fünf Jahren verlassen. Aber kochen konnte die auch nicht", sagte sie und schaufelte den Rest von seinem Essen in den Topf zurück.

"Oh. Das tut mir leid."

"Muss es nicht. Sie ist einfach abgehauen, vom einem Tag auf den anderen. Hab seitdem kein Wort mehr von ihr gehört", Bella bemühte sich um einen möglichst gefühllosen Ton. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie Mitleid von jemandem, den das Leben zum Waisen gemacht hatte.

"Wow...", Edward pfiff durch die Frontzähne und als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, saß er immer noch am Tisch, jetzt mit den Händen hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die langen Beine unter dem Tisch ausgestreckt und weit zurück gelehnt, "was für eine Schlampe."

Sie prustete, "Also das hat noch niemand auf diese Geschichte geantwortet. Und was ist mit deinen Eltern passiert? Ich meine, du hast mir ja erzählt dass du adoptiert wurdest. Also... wenn ich fragen darf" Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn mit dieser dreisten Fragerei nicht verletzte.

"Mach dir mal keinen Kopp, is schon okay. Is auch lange her. Sie sind bei 'nem Autounfall gestorben."

"Tut mir leid, das zu hören." Wieder sah sie das stereotypische Waisenhaus vor ihrem inneren Auge und eine kindliche (nun auch etwas dickere) Version von Edward. Sie wettete, dass er trotz seines Übergewichts schon damals verdammt hübsch war. Es war auch insbesondere der Kontrast zwischen seinen hellen Augen und den schwarzen Haaren, der ihn so faszinierend machte, fand sie.

"Is schon okay, bei Carlisle geht's mir gut. Hast ja den Schuppen gesehen, in dem ich jetzt wohne."

"Und du bist ursprünglich aus Chicago?"

"Nee, wurde in der Nähe von Memphis, Tennessee geboren. Kam über Pflegeeltern nach Chicago aber das hat nicht so gut funktioniert. Dann wieder Waisenhaus und da hat mich schließlich Carlisle aufgegabelt", er unterbrach sich um kurz auf zu lachen, "Alice und ich munkeln manchmal, dass er Kinder sammelt statt Haustiere. Er hatte schon vor uns welche, die leben aber jetzt alleine."

Ja, da war definitiv dieser Hauch von Süden in seinem Akzent. Stark verwaschen aber er war da.

"Und Alice ist also deine Adoptivschwester?"

Er nickte. "Ja. Sie kann manchmal ganz schön nerven und ist ein bisschen durchgeknallt", er drehte seinen Zeigefinger an seiner rechten Schläfe um das zu verdeutlichen. "Aber eigentlich ist sie echt okay. Hast übrigens Glück gehabt, dass die gerade nich da war als du gegen diesen Baum gerannt bist. Sie hätte dich sofort gezwungen, ihre beste Freundin zu werden."

"Das hört sich doch eigentlich ganz nett an. Außer das Zwingen vielleicht. Ich frage mich, wie man jemanden zwingt, sein Freund zu werden", das fragte sie sich wirklich und hatte nun eine ganz eigenartige Vorstellung von seiner Adoptivschwester. In ihrem höchst eigenen Kopfbild hatte diese Dreadlocks und trug weite Pluderhosen und mindestens ein Piercing im Gesicht.

"Du wirst schon sehen, wenn du sie mal kennen lernst", sagte er und das ließ sie hoffen, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall wiedersehen würden. Das wollte sie nämlich unbedingt.

"Und du, Bella?", fragte er dann, "Geboren und aufgewachsen in Forks, Washington?"

Sie nickte. "Jep. Langweilige Geschichte, bis auf das mit meiner Mom. Und auf das Kapitel hätte ich auch gerne verzichtet."

"Find ich gar nicht langweilig. Glaub mir, manchmal ist ein bisschen Normalität ganz gut."

Aus seiner Sicht stimmte das wohl. "Und du lebst hier mit deinem Dad?"

Wieder nickte sie. "Jep. Er ist Bulle in der hiesigen Polizeistation." Wieder pfiff er durch die Zähne, zog die Augenbrauen erstaunt hoch. "Wann, sagst du nochmal, kommt der nach Hause?" Sie kicherte. "So gegen Sechs. Brauchst aber keine Angst haben, er ist meist ziemlich pflegeleicht."

"Auch wenn ein wildfremder Typ mit seiner kleinen Tochter alleine ist?", er grinste spöttisch und sie wurde ein bisschen rot.

"Ich denke, das geht schon in Ordnung. Immerhin bist du ja nur hier weil ich so ein Idiot bin, gegen Bäume renne und dabei mein Handy verliere."

"Ganz recht. Nur die besten Absichten", ein verschmitztes Funkeln leuchtete in seinen Augen, "meistens jedenfalls."

"Eh, willst du eigentlich was trinken?", das hatte sie völlig vergessen zu fragen. "Nee, lass mal." Er setzte sich nun auf und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, "es ist auch schon spät. Ich sollte wohl jetzt lieber gehen, bevor dein Freund noch zufällig vorbei kommt und ich mich mit ihm prügeln muss", er sagte es mit einem amüsierten Unterton, stand auf. Sie löste sich von der Küchenzeile. "Da wirst du dir keine Sorgen drüber machen müssen", gab sie schmunzelnd zu, denn seine Strategie war ihr wohl bekannt, "Ich hab keinen Freund. Und du? Hast du eine Freundin?"

"Nee", er schob die Hände wieder in die Taschen seiner Jeans legte den Kopf schief, stand da, wie _ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve_ , wie ihre Mom es immer ausgedrückt und an ihr bemängelt hatte.

"Echt jetzt?"; platzte sie heraus, bevor sie etwas dagegen tun konnte.

"Echt jetzt."

Bella wusste nicht so recht, was sie nun sagen sollte. Er sagte auch nichts weiter und so standen sie da, in der sonnendurchfluteten Küche, sahen einander an und grinsten abwechselnd wie zwei Vollidioten. Bella war sich sicher, dass wenn sie jetzt ein Feuerzeug anzündete, die Luft zwischen ihnen explodieren würde. Was sie daran erinnerte, dass sie verdammt Schmacht nach einer Zigarette hatte.

"Sag mal, rauchst du?"

"Hast du Lust auf ne Kippe?"

Sie sagten es _wie aus einem Munde_ , wie man so schön sagt, sahen sich überrascht an und fingen dann an zu lachen.

"Weißt du, so langsam finde ich das echt gruselig", sagte er schließlich, "los komm, ich könnte töten für ne Kippe. Und dann muss ich nach Hause."

Sie führte ihn auf die Veranda hinaus. Weil Bella erst in ihr Zimmer hätte gehen müssen um ihre Zigaretten aus ihrem Geheimversteck in ihrer untersten Schrankschublade hervor zu kramen, bot er ihr eine von seinen an (rote Pall Mall). Mit einer geschmeidigen, gekonnten Kippbewegung schaffte er es, dass das Ende genau einer Zigarette soweit aus der Schachtel herausrutschte, dass sie sie problemlos zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nehmen konnte. Sie beneidete so viel lässige Eleganz. Dann streckte er ihr sein Sturmfeuerzeug entgegen, die Flamme flackerte blau in der auffrischenden Brise, die an diesem Ort der Welt immer nach Tannennadeln und frischer Erde roch.

Sie inhalierte und genoss den beruhigenden Rausch des Tabaks über ihren Nervenenden. Edward nahm ebenfalls einen tiefen Zug und ließ den Rauch durch seine fein gemeißelten Nasenlöcher in zwei Säulen entweichen, wie ein Drache, der soeben Feuer gespuckt hatte. Die Zigarette hielt er in Soldatenmanier zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger geklemmt in der hohlen Hand.

"Also, Bella. Es war sehr nett bei dir. Vielen Dank für das Essen und so", er wandte den Blick ab, sah auf die Spitzen seiner Schuhe (schwarze Chucks, in änhlich abgelatschtem Zustand wie ihre eigenen), "können wir uns... vielleicht mal wiedersehen?"

Eine einzelne, schwarze Strähne segelte in seine Stirn und tanzte in der Brise.

"Ja. Das wäre sehr schön", sagte sie, nahm einen Zug voll Qualm und jubilierte innerlich.

"Ich wollte am Sonnabend nach Port Angeles fahren und mir ein paar neue CDs kaufen. Wir könnten was essen gehen oder so."

"Oder so find ich gut" - sie bekam ein schiefes Grinsen von ihm dafür - „Hab Sonnabend noch nichts vor."

"Prima. Ich hol dich ab, so um sechs?"

"Sechs ist gut."

"Okay", er räusperte sich, ließ den Stummel seiner Zigarette auf den Holzboden der Veranda fallen, rieb die Glut mit einem Schuh aus und schnippte den zermatschten Rest die Stufen hinunter, "dann bis Sonnabend." Er lächelte, setzte wieder seine Sonnenbrille auf. Dann wandte er sich um, schlenderte behände die Stufen herab.

Was sie nicht sah, war, wie sein Lächeln verschwand, sobald er ihr den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und stattdessen ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln sein schönes Gesicht verdunkelte.

 **Titelsong:**

Florence and the Machine - A Breath Of Life

Journey – Don't Stop Believing

 **Others:**

The White Stripes – Seven Nation Army

The White Stripes - Jolene

Queen – Don't Stop Me Now

Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody


End file.
